


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy turns up on Harry Potters apartment doorstep he doesn't know what to do except take him in to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A square living room with a luxurious kitchen area in the corner. A hall next to the kitchen. At the end lays a bedroom with a bathroom. Harry Potter's apartment.

 

_**Harry** _

I really need some more food. I close the door to the empty refrigerator. Maybe just a quick run to the store next door. Get something to hold me over until I have to buy food to fill the fridge. 

I walk over and pick up the apartment keys and my black leather wallet. My hand lays on the doorknob and I twist. I swing the door open to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of me. 

I wake up to see Malfoy standing over me shaking my shoulders, "Potter, wake up." 

"I'm awake." I cough at him. I must have fainted when I first saw him. I stand up and welcome him in. 

We we sit on the sofa awkwardly. I notice the scars on his arms and legs. There's also a scar above his eyebrow and on his lip. 

"Why are you here?" I ask him. 

"I need help. You were the only one I could come to." 

"What do you mean?" 

"My-my boyfriend, he's been abusing me." Draco takes a shaky breath and tries to continue. I think this will be when I have to set aside our differences. 

"Boyfriend?" What? Why did I just ask that? The wrong words. 

"Obviously, Potter." He says with a demeaning tone. 

"Of course," I continue, "well you're welcome to stay here for a while."

"Thank you, really, you have no idea how much this means." He moves to hug me but pulls back. 

"Yeah, I'll just uh, set you up on the sofa. The kitchen is over there if you're hungry." I pause and then say, "ah crap no. My fridge is empty. Do you think we could go to the store?" 

"Us, go to the store?" I shrugged and nodded my head. 

"Unless you want to starve we have to." I jump up and grab my keys where I set them on the coffee table. Draco flinches at my quick movement but stands and follows me out. 

God, what've I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco** _

I wake up to Harry yelling my name and shaking me. "What?" I whisper hoarsely.

"You were screaming." He tells me. Oh god is he going to kick me out? He stares at me and walks away into the kitchen. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" He shouts to me. 

"I-I don't know." My mind goes blank. I haven't chosen breakfast in three years. Ive jut eaten instant grits. Courtesy of Dane, my ex-boyfriend. That's all he would allow me to eat in the morning. 

"How's bacon and pancakes?" Harry cooks. That's new. 

"Sure, I guess so." I mumble. Bacon sounds delicious. My mouth waters. 

I realize how hungry I am. Some Dane would lock me in my room and I'd go days without food. If Harry were to lift my shirt right now he would be able to see my ribs. 

I'm also so pale. I was only allowed outside of the apartment two days a month. 

I'm sure Harry has noticed my scars. The one above my eyebrow was from when I refused to eat my instant grits because I felt sick. Dane cut my with a kitchen knife and I was afraid so I ate. 

The scar on my lip was self-inflicted. I had a habit of chewing on my lip when I was nervous. I was forced to break it after I had to get stitches. 

The cuts on my arms and hands are from miscellaneous places of abuse from Dane. When he's sexual assaulted me. When he's been angry. When he just needed a punching bag. If only potter saw the bruises he's left on my legs and stomach. And on my back. 

I hear Harry calling from the kitchen and make my way in. The pancakes look so amazing. And the bacon is just was the way I like it. Crispy and crunchy but soft and tender in some parts. I watch as Harry carries the plates to the living room. Why did he call me in here just to go back out?

I walk into the living room and plop down onto the sofa next to Harry. He hands me my plate and a fork and I begin eating. 

I'm halfway through my plate and Harry sets his empty plate down. 

"You eat fast."

"Why me?" I don't understand. 

"What?" 

"Why did you come to me for help?" I felt the heat rush to my eyes through my cheeks. We were sitting her enjoying a nice breakfast and then the questions they have to start. Stereotypical Potter. 

"Because you were the only one who would help." I begin to tremble. Harry begins to lose his questioning glare. He moved to comfort me but I jerk away. I don't want him to hurt me. This is Harry Potter. He won't hurt me. But I can't be sure. 

"Draco, I-I'm sorry I didn't know. Just please." I stop moving and relax slightly. I can trust him. He's not like Dane. I slide closer to him and let him hug me. I can't believe I'm letting Harry Potter hug me. But I guess I've changed. Dane has changed me. 

I hear a soft snore from Harry as I drift off to sleep.  

_**Harry** _

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Draco. As if hugging. I'm laying down and he squished up on my shoulder. I wonder if he's awake.

i glance at the clock above the fire place. Eleven twelve. I don't want to move Draco and wake him up. 

A few minutes pass and I see Draco's eyes flutter open. He flips out. 

"Potter, what the hell." He shoves off me and stand there as I stand, too. He looks uncomfortable. I can't tell what he's thinking but I know what I am. Draco Malfoy has changed. And I like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Draco_ **

Dreams follow me tonight.

I slip into the Room of Requirement checking that no one sees me. I just escaped from Crabbe and Goyle.

I turn to see what I most need. What I crave. Love. A Harry Potter duplicate lays on a deep purple velvet sofa with dark oak legs and lining. I walk over and curl up into his arms.

I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

No. I jerk back into reality. This is wrong. I don't want or desire Harry Potter. I'm jus grateful for him taking me in. That's all.

I pace the house for an hour as the sun comes up and I realize I don't have my clothes. Or my wand. Dane took it away when we started dating. My hand magic is horrible so I can't use it.

I hear Harry's door opening.

"Draco, what're you doing up?" He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"I couldn't sleep." He sighs.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." He's being so kind to me. He's probably notices how I've changed.

I sit on the granite counter as Harry whips up eggs and bacon. He's such a good cook.

After a while he hands me my plate of food. He leans against the oven and talks to me as I sit and eat on he granite.

"So... You're gay?" I nod not looking up completely.

"Why? Are you?" I ask him.

"No." My heart falls. I don't know why. "I'm bisexual." My heart seems to rise a bit.

"Really?" I ask looking up fully. "I didn't peg you for a homo."

He chuckles. "I didn't peg you for one either."

We finish our breakfast in silence. "I have to take a shower but you're welcome to sleep on my bed if the sofa if comfortable enough."

"Yeah." I add a thanks.

I pull his blankets over me as he turns on the shower in the bathroom. His sheets smell just like him. Like magic and cinnamon.

I drift back awake as I hear the shower slam off. The door to the bathroom is wide open and Potter steps out uncovered, probably thinking I'm sleeping.

I look at his curly wet mop of hair. I've never noticed how chiseled his face is. And his abs are strong just like his upper arms. Yet his skin looks soft. He turns his back to me. And oh god his back looks so smooth and his butt-

"Draco, fuck, why didn't you say you were awake?" He doesn't turn around but he takes a white towel and wraps it around his waste. He turns to me now and I see a small bulge in the towel.

A scared look crosses my face as he walks toward me. He's gonna hit me. Or worse. If Dane ever caught me looking at him he would beat me and rip off my clothes.

Instead of this, Harry just stands above me until he speaks and his expression softens.

"So did you like what you saw?" He find and starts laughing. I yell at him but can't help but grin. I throw a pillow at him. I jump off the bed and start chasing him through the apartment.

We make a second loop trough the living room when he suddenly turns and grabs my waist.

"Harry, what're you doing?" He'll beat me for chasing him. It's coming.

"You called me Harry." He grins and pulls me into a kiss.

It was the kind that they have in the endings of romance movies. The kind where fireworks explode in the background.

I kiss him back and pull him towards me. His back really is smooth. Oh god what am I doing? Dane will kill me.

I pull away gasping and run into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Draco, what is it. Did you not like it?" It was all Dane.

"No-I just, Dane will kill me so I can't-" the door clicks open will a little burst of magic. Harry comes and lays next to me.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered.

"But you'll leave scars just like he did." I whisper back.

"What do you mean?" I lift the front of my shirt to reveal the bruises. Then I roll up my sleeve to show the cuts.

"Come here, take off your shirt." I shake my head in a no.

"Please, I won't hurt you." So I pull it off. He gasps at the sight of my ribs. He lays his hands over my stomach. Magic courses through me and the bruises and cuts leave. But he hasn't seen my back.

I turn for him to see and he once again sends the bruises away.

"Do you want a back rub?" A strange request but I nod yes. I lay down on my back.

Harry begins to push against my back softly. He caresses my sides.

I feel blood rushing down in my body. Not now. Oh god not now. I feel the bulge push out of me. I flip over to see a blushing Harry. The same had happened to him.

I grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss. I pull him standing and walk us to the bed. Although we had both been awake for hours I fell asleep laying on his chest listening to his soft snores.

Harry Potter. 


End file.
